Say Something
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: -ANOTHER BEGINNING- What if Clementine meets Carley first? Now that she promised Sandra to take care of her, she will protect her. Even more in an unusual group with a convicted murderer around. (Lee&Carley coming soon!)
1. Take care of her

**First fan fic of this great game! I don't speak English, so if I have a mistake, tell me!**

**Maybe the beginning could be a little short… But it's just the beginning; I promise that the next chapters will be longer than this!**

Chapter 1: _Take care of her._

"Shit! It's not working!"

"… Sandra?"

"It's okay, Clementine… It's okay." Said the young woman, her red hair was a mess. She couldn't sleep when all of that started since some days. "… Get out of the car, honey. We have to walk…"

"Okay."

Sandra was Clementine's babysitter; they found a stranger trying to… kill them? Anyone did not know what was happening, but the woman knew that she HAD to take care of that little girl, not because of her job… It was the opposite; she really loved that girl as a little sister. She couldn't let Clementine die.

They ran away from the house two days ago, the both of them were tired, but needed too a safe place…

.

.

.

"Agh… Oww…" The poor young woman moaned. She didn't know how, but her production crew was really hurt. The van worked, but she couldn't move. They almost died because of that person on the road. Her arm hurt, so as her head, but she got up saw her crew.

They looked dead.

"… Oh my God…" She muttered. The brunette woman brought each dead body and took them outside of the van. "Shit, it hurts…" She swore. "Guys…?" God, she couldn't believe that they were all dead but her. She walked a little, it was dark. She didn't see too much. "Hello…?... _Of course no one will hear you, stupid. You're in who knows where, and…-"_

She heard a strange moan behind her and she turned.

"What the…?!"

Her crew OF COURSE wasn't alive; those things… couldn't be them. They smelled strange and their skins were rotten. She gasped when she looked one of them at the eyes.

They…

"SHIT!"

She ran to the forest, or whatever was around the trees. It seemed like there were more of _them_. And-

She stopped by hearing a voice.

"We have to help her!"

"Fine, fine! Just… Damn! Hey, you!"

Carley saw a young woman with red hair and a little girl with curly, black hair.

"Who are you?"

"Well, at least we're not one of them."

"… That's good, I guess…"

"Of course it is, we're not going to eat you."

"… Carley."

"I'm Sandra. This is Clementine. I'm her babysitter."

"Where are her parents…?-"

"Just let's get out of here." She suddenly shut her up. "I got this." She showed a Glock 17. "I found it when we got away from the house, there was a car accident, I found an officer dead, I searched in his car, and ta-da. Found it. Of course, I have ammo too. But I don't know how to use it yet."

"I spent time in various war zones. Some people taught me how to shoot a gun." She smirked. "May I come with you?"

Clementine did not say anything.

"How can I trust you?"

"You don't have to." She smirked.

"… Right… But we have to use it when it's really necessary."

"Why?"

"It seems like those things are attracted by the noise, so we can't risk it."

"I get it, now…" She suddenly shut her mouth when she heard a moan and a walker from the dark that lunged at Sandra, who gasped in horror. "Shit…!"

"San…!" Carley pulled Clementine near to her.

"Don't shout, Cl…-" Sandra bit her lip when she felt the walker's teeth in her neck. Carley grabbed the Glock 17 from the young woman's hand and fired to in the head of that horrible thing.

"…" Clementine began to pant.

"Owww… Fuck…" The lady with red hair touched her neck, covered by blood. She fell to the ground; meanwhile Carley knelt to see her better. "I won't be able to continue with this…"

"What are you saying?"

"Ugh…" She made a difficult smile "It's your fault anyway… But you just tried to save me."

"… I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…"

"I know you didn't." She chuckled softly. "I know… But you owe me one now."

"I'll do anything."

"Good." She moaned. "I want you to take care of Clem."

"… What?"

"She's alone without me. You know how to protect yourself, and you could protect her. You seem like a good lady… So…" She coughed. "Please… She doesn't have anything left…"

"… But…"

"Her parents are dead. Please…"

Carley looked at Clementine, who was sobbing in silence. She wasn't surprised. Maybe, she knew that her parents were dead… But, how?

"Please… Take care of her."

That was Sandra's last words. She stopped breathing and stayed still.

Sandra was dead.

"… You okay?" Carley asked to Clementine.

"… I don't know."

"Look… Clementine, right?" The girl nodded. "I promise… I'll take care of you with my life. If something is wrong, I'll sacrifice my own life to keep you safe, ok?"

"… But…" She sobbed again. "I don't want people die because of me."

"I won't, sweetie." She grinned. "I'll always be with you."

"… Okay."

"Well, we're not so far from the van."

"Van?"

"It was my crew's van. But they're gone. So… We don't have too many options."

"Okay. Your name is…"

"I'm Carley, Clementine." She smiled. "We should remove those bodies and get out of here."

"Sometimes they come back."

Caley looked at her with surprise. What did she mean?

"What…?"

"When someone dies… Sometimes they come back."

She was about to ask again, but the question was answered when the walker Sandra got up and tried to grab Clementine's wrist.

"SHIT!" She fired again to the head. This time, it didn't move anymore.

"… She…"

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's okay… Let's go before they come."

"Yeah."

Carley held Clementine's hand. She understood what she meant about they "come back", so she picked the bag from Sandra's back. Inside it, there were ammo and food.

"_It's probably my crew came back… So I have to be prepared._"

"Where are we going, Carley?"

"… I was about to go to Macon, it could be a good idea if we go there first, then we'll find another place."

"I understand."

"Let's go."

_. . ._

**I hope you liked it! **

**FIGHTING!**

**Reviews?**


	2. This hero is a convicted murderer

**Hi guys! I hope you liked this fic as much I do! Well, we'll continue this journey!**

**LET'S BEGIN!**

Chapter 2: _This hero is a convicted murderer._

When she noticed that they arrived in night time, the van slowly stopped.

"… No way…"

"What's wrong?"

"Van's run out of gas, Clem."

"You mean…?"

"We can't go on with this, at least… We made it. We could arrive to Macon."

Carley got out of the van with Clementine and saw the uninhabited place. She grabbed the girl's hand tight. She promised it, she wasn't going to break that promise.

"We should stay quiet…" She whispered. She couldn't see too much, it was really dark, but a drugstore 'cause the big letters were shining. There were some lampposts, but it wasn't enough. She walked a little, and then she heard a strange moan. It wasn't like one of those things were eating or walking as always. It was like, was it gasping for a last breath…?

"… Ca-Carley!"

Carley turned to see a lot of walkers walking towards them.

"_SHIT! What can I do? Just… Shoot them?!_" She thought desperately. She pulled the trigger one, twice…-

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

One more time, Carley and Clementine turned to see two guys running towards them. One of them looked younger than the other and he was wearing a hat. By his side, there was a man with an axe in their hands. Before she could reply, the man with his axe cut off the head of a walker who was about to grab her and Clementine. Then he looked at her.

"Don't shoot! It'll be worse!"

"Run to the drugstore!" The younger one ordered.

The woman, for a second, hesitated. But she had to keep the girl safe. She carried Clementine in her arms; she didn't want her to stumble. She couldn't take the risk. When the oriental guy pulled a padlock in the bars, she came inside and sighed in relief.

"Th…-" She was about to appreciate the help, but…

"WHO THE FUCK IS HER?!"

"Lilly, come on! You acted like that when Lee and Kenny with his family came! Don't you start now!" The guy yelled.

"We can't take risk like these ones, Glenn!"

"Stop it, would you?! You just know how to complain!" A man with moustache shouted.

"You brought a little bitch to kill us, you fucking bastard!"

That was starting to piss her off. The old man was talking of her like he knew her!

"I can't believe you just think in yourself, Lilly." The man who saved her and Clementine crossed his arms in his chest. "She got a kid!"

"Shut up, Lee. You're here just because you're helping me to search those pills!"

"Then I should have preferred to die."

"… Carley…" Clementine grabbed the woman's blouse.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" She kneeled, ignoring the people.

"I… I need a bathroom…" She said shyly.

"Right, wait a minute, okay? I must try to talk with those bastards…"

"Okay."

"She WON'T stay!"

"Stop it, Lilly. It was Lee's decision." The moustache man yelled.

"He's NOT the leader, Kenny!"

"You're not the leader either!"

The man called Lee rolled his eyes with a sigh. He looked at the little girl and the woman he saved moments ago. They definitely weren't okay with this situation. He decided to talk to them.

"Sorry for that."

"Huh?" She got up and looked at him.

"They're not… Bad persons, but… You know."

"They could be assholes sometimes." She grinned, knowing what he was thinking about.

"Yeah."

"Carley."

"Name's Lee."

"I know. I heard it." She chuckled softly. "Umm, thank you. For… that."

"Thank you for saving us."

The two of them looked down to see Clementine looking at Lee with a smile.

"Of course, little lady." He kneeled. "What's your name?"

"Clementine."

"Hi, Clementine." He smiled at her.

"There were those things outside. They tried to get us."

"Yeah."

"But you stopped it!" She said enthusiastic.

"Yes, I did."

"Can you do that more?"

"Well, I'm not going to go looking for them." He laughed a little.

"I mean, get the dangerous ones."

"I'm going to try." He said honestly.

"Good." She really liked him. He was a good person. "I… uh…" She looked at the ground.

"What's wrong?"

"Your name is Lee?" He nodded. "Then… Lee?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I… use a bathroom?" She blushed. Carley smiled, that girl was cute, and that was sure.

"Of course. It's there." He showed the door of his left. "And the keys are behind the counter, ok?" He muttered.

"Thanks." Then she went there.

Lee got up difficulty, calling Carley's attention. He had a wound in his leg.

"What happened to you?"

"It was a car accident, when all of this started."

"_This guy… I think I've seen him before… Or heard about him, but where? And…_" She thought.

"You'll have to excuse Lilly and Kenny."

"Ha! Those two? I'll try my best." She joked. Honestly, she could stand the man with moustache, but Lilly… No way.

"What is it in your purse?" He noted that. Carley was grabbing it tightly.

"Ammo. That's it."

"For the walkers?"

"Yeah, we could call them like that."

"Well, at least, you're a pretty good shooter."

"I'm a disaster. My crew turned in those fucking things and I had to kill each one to keep that girl safe."

"Are you her babysitter or something?"

"No. Frankly, I met her with her babysitter, but because of me, she was bitten and died."

"Holy fuck."

"Yeah. She made me promise to take care of her, and I will. I don't care about the others. I will protect her no matter what."

"You could be a good mother someday." He smiled again.

"I don't think so…-"

"Shut the fuck up you two!"

They looked at the older man.

"You… Why would we let you stay with us?"

"Larry, stop it."

"Shut up, fucker! I'm not talking to you!" Then Larry looked at Carley again.

"I don't care if you don't let me stay, but if one of you dares to touch the girl that is with me, I'll kill all of you, you heard me?!" She threatened him with a whisper.

"So, you're acting like a hero and then you'll end up like that guy Doug…!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, LARRY!" Lee yelled.

"Why should I?! He's dead because of you!"

"AAAAAAAH!"

Carley froze. That voice…!

"Clementine!" She gasped in horror when she saw a walker coming out from the bathroom and got close to the girl.

"Carley, wait!"

She used her Glock 17 to point the walker's head.

"Don't shoot!"

"The hell I won't!"

"Shit!" Lee swore and ran to Clementine. "Get away from her, you son of a bitch!" With his axe, he smashed it head, making it fall to the floor. Carley sighed in relief.

Clementine grabbed Lee's wrist. She was really scared, and she was glad that he saved her. But she was really happy that Carley tried to save her too. She did her best.

But Caley didn't feel the same way too. She felt guilty. Lee and Clementine noticed that, so Clementine walked to her and grabbed her hand. Lee smiled a little.

"It's okay, Car. You wanted to help."

"I feel like shit, you know?" She laughed a little.

"Don't say that. You did you best. But about the gun, we'll have to teach you how to protect yourself with others things that don't cause noise."

"Then… Will we stay in your group?"

"Of course you do…-"

"OF COURSE NOT! This bitch could kill us because of her itchy trigger finger!" Larry shouted again.

"Shut up, Larry! You're the one who is making noise, so could you make us a favor and just SHUT UP?!" Kenny replied.

"The hell I'll—Ahh!" Larry grabbed his shirt in the place where his heart was and fell to the ground.

"DAD!"

"Is that karma…?" Carley muttered.

"You could say that…" Lee agreed.

"Shit! We need nitroglycerin pills! Please!" Lilly begged.

"There's another entrance, through the office, Lilly. I don't know how many times I told you." Lee said with an annoying tone.

"Fine, then go." She looked at him with anger.

"_Wait a minute… This guy knew that there was an office here, and I still think that I've seen him before…_" Carley stared at him.

"I'll be back in a minute." Lee walked to the door, where it had said _Authorized employees only_ and _Alive inside_

"Fine."

"You're Carley, right?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. The girl is Clementine." She introduced the little girl who was grabbing her hand.

"Nice name." He smiled. "You can rest if you want. Lee found some energy bars for the group, but the kids need it more than us. Keep one for the girl."

"Thanks."

She gave the bar to Clementine, who smiled and ate it in silence. Carley noticed a radio, maybe… Just maybe someone of the WABE could be alive…

"Carley?"

"What's wrong?" She saw a nervous Clementine.

"Can I go to the office with Lee?" The girl asked, staring at the door where Lee disappeared.

"… Sure, why not?"

"Thanks." She smiled and went to the door to open it.

Carley decided to work in the radio later, she had a strange feeling with that situation. She walked slowly to the door and she opened a little, where she could see Clementine and Lee.

"Hi, Lee."

"Hey, Clem. What are you doing here?"

"I asked Carley if I could be with you."

"That's nice." He smiled.

"Yeah! Are you looking for those pills?"

"That's right" He nodded.

"The sick guy wasn't nice with us, but you and the man with the moustache are nice people. He gave me something to eat."

"He's Kenny. And yeah, he's a great man."

Carley smiled a little, and then she decided to enter in the office.

"Find anything?"

"Nope. Nothing yet 'cause I still don't use the key."

"Oh, shit…" That was the only thing that Carley could say. The office was a mess, and there was a couch covered with a lot of blood.

"… Swear."

"Oh, sorry, honey." She apologized. "What happened here?"

"…" Lee gave her a sorrowful look in his eyes. "I found them dead."

"Who?"

"… My parents."

Clementine gasped and Carley froze.

No.

Was he kidding?

"What?"

"When I saw them dead here, I had to…" He didn't want to complete the sentence, but Clementine and Carley knew what he meant. "They turned in one of those things and… Hell, I had to do it, and to get the keys, I did the same to my brother."

"… God… I'm sorry, Lee."

"Are your parents dead?" Clementine asked with a weak tone of voice.

"Yes, Clementine."

"… My parents are dead too." She confessed to him. They had something in common, maybe… That was way she felt that close to him.

"Really?" He kneeled to look at her.

"Yeah." She started to cry.

Carley couldn't help but feel even worse. She never had a nice relationship with her parents, well, she ran away from her house when she was 17, since then, she never saw them again. Now, that all of this was happening… Were they alive? Were they dead? Were they walkers? Were they eaten?

But it was horrible to… kill your own family to put them out of their misery, Lee did something that maybe she could never do.

And about Clementine…

God! She was only eight! She was a little girl and she lost her parents. She never cried in front of her and now she was sharing with a man who was suffering the same hell as her. Clementine was crying in a softly tone, but that didn't mean that it was painless.

She came back to reality when noticed that Clementine was calmed now. Lee was just staring at her with a sad look in his eyes.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes. I feel better, Carley. Thanks"

"It's okay."

Lee smiled a little.

"_So, this is his parents…- Wait… This place… Macon, the Everett Drugstore… Lee… Lee Everett_."

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k-_

"_Carley! It's the third time I'm calling you, dammit!"_

"_I'm here, you asshole!"_

"_Don't call me like that, bitch! You have to work now! And see what you can talk. There's some news from the police."_

"_Yeah, yeah." She really hated her, but well… Nothing was perfect._

_She looked each document; nothing seemed strange, steal, rape, and kill, nothing special…-_

"_Huh?"_

_This one really paid her attention. A man called Lee Everett, a simple professor killed a State Senator? Why? She continued reading; the reason was that his wife was sleeping with the victim. According to Everett, he killed him in a fight, it was an accident, he said… Well, she hadn't paid attention to that trial, but… God! He killed a STATE SENATOR! That was really something._

"_Hey. I found this."_

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k—E-n-d-s-_

"Lee, you…!"

But before she could say something else, a loud ringing noise interrupted her.

"Shit!" Lee swore. "We have to get out of here!"

There was no time to ask Lee about his past, she could do it later. She needed to keep Clementine safe!

_To be continued…_

**Hi guys! I hope you liked it! **

**Fighting!**

**Reviews?**

**P.S. I always hated Larry, so, everyone… Hate him! lml Just kidding! XD**


	3. Keep it to myself

**Hi, guys! Welcome back! Well, I don't have too much time, but, here we go!**

**LET'S BEGIN!**

Chapter 3: _Keep it to myself._

Carley and Lee grabbed all the medicines they could and they put them inside the purse that Carley brought with her. The brunette ran to Clementine and looked at her.

"Clem, we have to go. Please, stay very close to me."

"Okay." She nodded, but before that, she noticed a piece of paper on the floor. She picked it up.

The three of them went to the drugstore, hearing all the voices alarmed. Kenny asked Lee if he could have for a while the axe, so the man gave it to him. Carley noticed that the door wasn't standing anymore the walkers weight. She ran and tried to lock the doors with her strength, but it wasn't enough!

"Shit…!"

Glenn was about to help her, but Kenny's wife yelled for his help and he had to go. Carley was about to fall when a she saw Clementine running with a cane in her hands. She gave it to Lee and he ran towards her and put the cane between the handles.

"That could work for a while."

"… Thanks…" She muttered. "_Lee seems like a good man… Well, maybe when he did that, he couldn't control his anger… Maybe it was that…"_ Carley thought when she grabbed her gun.

She pointed to the window that was screwed and fired to the walkers that tried to get in. There were lot of them, how could she…-?

Suddenly she paralyzed when she noticed something with a _click_.

"… I'm out…" She muttered when a walker grabbed her foot and made her fall to the floor. "FUCK!"

"Carley…!" Clementine yelled.

Kenny came back, telling everyone that they could leave now.

"Kenny! The axe!"

The man realized what the problem was and he threw it to Lee, who took it with both hands and killed the walker that almost bit Carley. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks." She grabbed his hand to stand up. How many times she had thanked him?

Larry was waiting in the exit, Clementine and Carley went out first, but both of them stopped when they heard those words.

"You're not coming with us, you son of a bitch!" Larry punched Lee, making him fall, almost unconscious.

"No!" Clementine tried to help him, but Larry grabbed her wrist. "No! Let me go!"

"He CAN'T go with us!"

"What the hell are you saying, you bastard?!" Carley stared at him with hate, and then she helped Lee to stay awake.

"We don't need him!"

"HE SAVED YOUR ASS!"

"Who cares?"

"… You really…" She couldn't finish. She didn't want to argue with him now. "Come on, Lee!" She took his arm and helped him to get up.

Clementine released her hand from Larry's hand and ran with them. She didn't like the old man, but she didn't wish him to die either. They entered in the truck and Kenny drove as fast he could.

"What happened, Lee?"

"That bastard tried to leave him." Carley said.

"Fuck… You okay, pal?"

"Yeah… Thanks…"

.

.

.

"And here we are!" Kenny announced. His family, Carley, Clementine and Lee got out of the truck and walked a little. "Really okay, man?" The man with hat asked with sadness to Lee.

"… Yeah… I guess so." He answered with the same tone.

"Get better, pal. I'm sure you can do it."

"Thanks, Kenny." He smiled.

Carley saw that scene with questions in her mind, but she knew that it wasn't of her business; she couldn't do anything about it, maybe Kenny knew about what Lee did to his parents... Clementine looked up at her.

"Are you okay, Clem?"

"Yes… I am." She smiled a little. "I'm glad you saved Lee."

"Yeah, me too." She admitted.

"But I'm sad too."

"Why?"

"I'm sad because of Lee's parents. He had to kill them."

"I know, honey." She kneeled. "I know. But I feel like he made the right choice, I'm sure he didn't want to see them like one of those walkers." Clementine nodded. "I'm surprised, he's strong."

"I think the same too." She said, looking at Lee. "Will he get over it?"

"Of course, and you can get over it too, right?"

"… I'll try. I still want to cry, but Lee hasn't cried yet, so I wouldn't do it either."

"You seem like you really admire him." She smiled.

"Yeah…" The brunette noticed a piece of paper in Clementine's hand.

"What's that?"

"Huh? Nothing… Just… I found it in the drugstore… It's a piece of picture."

She looked it.

"Is it a Lee's piece of picture?"

"Yeah. I don't know why he tore the picture."

"… Me neith…-"

"Hey, Carley."

The brunette woman saw to her right side and saw Lee. Clementine hid the piece of picture in her pocket.

"Thanks for picking me up." He smiled.

"Oh, sure." She grinned. "You saved me lot of times in the drugstore. I should've given you the pay back."

"You don't owe me anything, Carley. If we make it through this, it'll be better with more survivors."

"You're right."

"And you, Clementine? You okay?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. Thank you."

"Oh! Clementine, right?" Kenny's child came near to the girl. "I'm Duck!"

"Duck?"

"Yes! Let's be friends!" Clementine stared at him. "Best friends!"

"… Yup." She smiled. "Let's become good friends." The both kids went close to a RV to talk.

Lee and Carley saw them with a smile in their faces. Then, they noticed that Glenn got in his car and left.

"Glenn just left?"

"Yeah, he told me he wanted to find his friends. It's his decision."

"Yeah, I guess so." She sighed. "It must've been hard." She muttered.

"… What?"

"Uh? Nothing, forget it." She mentally hit herself, she thought with loud words.

Lilly walked towards them. "Lee? Do you have a second?"

"Sure. I'll come back."

"Uh, yeah…"

Lee and Lilly talked meanwhile Carley examined some boxes, they were full of flashlights, some medicines and a bit of food. That could work for a while. Suddenly, she heard a noise coming from a room of the motel. She grabbed the Glock 17 and walked slowly to the door. It was locked… A walker? No idea! She saw Lilly collecting all the walkers before, even a girl with blood coming from her head. She didn't want to know what happened with her.

Lee walked towards Carley, who was concentrated staring at the locked room.

"What's wrong?"

"I heard something…"

Suddenly, both of them jumped a little in fear when the door was opened by a guy.

"… No fucking way…" Lee muttered.

"Lee! Man, you came back!" The other man smiled and shook his hand with Lee's.

"Holy shit… I thought we lost you."

"Well, I'm here. Living and breathing!"

Carley stared with confused eyes to Lee, who noticed her expression.

"Oh, right. Carley, he's Doug." He introduced him. "Well, Glenn came here to bring more gasoline cans, but he got stuck here because of the walkers. Doug and I came to save him, but the things went wrong…"

"And I told Lee to leave me behind. Jesus, I really thought that I was dead! But I hid here…" He sighed.

The rest of the group noticed Doug's presence.

"Holy…! Doug, you're alive!"

"Yeah, man. I am."

"Well, that's good." Lilly smiled.

"Mmph." Larry muttered. He blamed Lee before about that, now he couldn't do anything about it. "Lee, come here a second."

Lee frowned, but he followed Larry. The brunette woman noticed that something was wrong.

"Carley?" Clementine looked at her with confusion.

"Wait a minute, Clem…"

"Can I go with you?"

"…" She stared at her. "Okay, Clem… I won't hide anything from you, and you won't hide anything from me, right?"

"Okay."

"Fine."

The both of them walked slowly to be near of the conversation and hear it clearly.

"You like my daughter?"

Lee almost chuckled by the question. What did Larry want him to say? Honestly… What did he want to get through that?

"Not really." He answered.

"Good. Stay away from her! If you don't do what I say, everyone will know that Lee Everett is a convicted murderer, you hear me?"

Lee didn't say anything, he didn't have time to worry about his past, the group had to survive and that was all. He stared at Larry again with anger in his eyes.

"I know who you are, and I don't give a shit about what happens to you. But if anything happens to my daughter, heh, you watch your ass." Larry turned and yelled. "And you! Stop hearing conversations that they're not of your fucking business!"

Lee froze. Who heard all of that? He tensed when he saw Carley and Clementine with nervous expressions in their faces.

"… I already knew that." Carley said, surprising Lee and Larry.

"What?"

"I'm a reporter. It's… obvious." She stared at Larry.

"Then you know why I didn't want him to come with us." The old man growled. "I can't believe you saved him." Finally Larry left, going near to his daughter again.

"… Did Lee kill someone?" Clementine whispered, calling Carley and Lee's attention.

"… Yes, Clementine. I did." Lee confessed.

"Why?"

Carley bit her lip. Clementine wouldn't understand the situation.

"… He was a bad person, Clem." She said, shocking Lee.

"Oh."

"I need to talk with Lee in private, can you play with Duck a little more?"

"… Okay." She nodded and ran towards the boy. "Hey, Duck."

"Hey, Clem! What happened?"

"…" She wasn't sure that was a good idea telling about Lee's past. "Nothing, let's talk a little. I don't know you enough."

"Well, I'll tell you when my dad fished the biggest fish in the world!"

"Really?"

"YEAH!"

. . .

Carley stared at Clementine before she turned to see Lee.

"… I realized who you were when you mentioned your family."

"I guess it was my mistake."

"You could say that." She agreed a little. "I'll just… Keep it to myself."

"…" The man frowned. "How can I trust you?"

"Do you think that I'd say something like this when I'm with a child in my care?" She frowned too. "I don't distrust you."

"It's not enough saying it."

"It's not enough you're a convicted killer either." She sighed. "Look… I don't want to argue with you. And I really think you seem like a good guy, that's why I won't tell anyone."

Lee wasn't sure about trusting that young lady. She seemed nice, and even more caring about Clementine. And fairly, it was better than trusting Larry his secret.

"… You trust me, you said?"

"If you trust me in the same way, it could be easier for us." She finally smiled.

"… Then… Thanks."

"Don't worry about it. Just remember my advice."

Lee nodded and walked to talk with Kenny again, meanwhile Clementine and Duck walked to both men. Carley smiled, noticing that Clementine did not care about what Lee did. The girl smiled when he talked to her, asking if she was feeling okay.

Unexpectedly, the lights in the motel turned off. Carley gasped, hearing the group's voices.

"What the…?!"

"The lights…"

"Dad? Mom?"

"Carley?" The brunette heard Clementine's voice.

"I'm coming, Clem. Wait a little. Don't move."

She walked to the boxes; she took the flashlight she found before.

"Fuck… It doesn't have batteries." But she felt relief, she found one to put it, but it still didn't work. "Shit, what the…?"

"Carley?"

"Lee?" She tried to see him, but everything was black to her. She even couldn't see Clementine. She walked a little when a hand grabbed her arm. She blinked and tried to hit whoever was.

"It's okay, it's me."

"Goddamn it, Lee! You scared me!" She yelled.

"Do you have the flashlight?"

"Yeah, but I think it's broken. It doesn't work."

"… Damn. Here, let me take it."

She gave it to him and heard some noises, maybe coming from the side where the batteries used to be.

"… You put the battery in backwards."

"Eh? Really?" She heard him chuckle. She blushed furiously and hit him in the chest. "Don't laugh, you asshole! I couldn't see anything!"

"But you could feel the form with your fingers, right?"

"…" She punched him again in his chest.

"Now this must be working." He turned on the flashlight and lighted the place. "Is everyone ok?"

"Yeah, pal! We're fine." Kenny answered. "Do you have more flashlights?"

Lee nodded and Carley helped him to pick up the things that fell to the floor. The reporter walked a little and found Clementine grabbing Duck's hand, the boy was near to his parents.

"You ok?" The girl noticed the woman's presence and looked up at her and Lee.

"Yes." She nodded, coming to her and she grabbed her hand.

"Well, I guess we'll have to use these stuffs for light." Lilly announced.

"I agree."

"Me too."

"We don't have too much choice, so… Yes, that would be good."

Lee sighed. He couldn't believe what was happening now. The only thing sure was that thought: _We have to survive._

_To be continued…_

**Hi, guys! I liked it, it longer than the last chapter! Muahahaha! Ok, DOUG is ALIVE! Do you think this will influence in CarLee's relation? Let's figure it out in the next chapter!**

**Rossana's Mind**

**Reviews?**


End file.
